


Candidates

by badly_knitted



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Autopsies, Choices, Drama, Ficlet, Gen, Mild Blood, Recruitment, Some Humor, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 02:17:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14368764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: There’s just one spot left on the team; which of the two potential recruits will get the job?





	Candidates

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt 32: Bloodthirsty at anythingdrabble.

Between them, Jack and Ianto had whittled down their shortlist for the final field agent position to two possible candidates: amateur athlete Abigail Oakley, and fitness trainer Brian Stockton. They were both in their early twenties, both in excellent shape, and had both scored well in their written and practical tests. Now to see how they handled the reality of their potential new job, which was why they were about to get a guided tour of the Hub.

Ianto met the bemused pair in the tourist office. “Right on time. Excellent.”

“A tourist office?” Brian queried. “I was led to believe I was applying for a job in national security.”

“You are, the tourist office is just our cover. This way, please.” He led them through the secret doorway and down to the Hub, where Brian was much more impressed.

“Wow! This is some secret base! I can totally see myself working here!” he exclaimed.

Abigail remained quiet, eyes constantly moving, taking everything in as Ianto ushered them towards the catwalk where Jack stood, leaning on the railing.

“Good to see you both again,” he greeted. “Ready for the tour?”

“You bet!” Brian’s eagerness would have been a bit overwhelming to most people, but Jack took it in his stride.

Abigail merely nodded, smiling.

“Right then, where shall we begin? This area is known as the main Hub; everyone has their own workstation and computers, all linked to our mainframe. At the far side is our medical bay…” He trailed off as Owen’s voice drifted up to them from where he was working on… something.

“Die! Die, damn you! I’ll rip out your entails!”

“Ianto? Is Owen carrying out an autopsy or playing computer games?”

“Hard to be sure these days,” Ianto admitted. “Games are getting so bloodthirsty. Of course, Owen usually waits until something is dead before starting an autopsy, but it’s always possible he got impatient, or that his subject isn’t as dead as we thought it was. That happens now and then.”

“Autopsy?” Brian asked uncertainly.

A disgusting squelching sound came from below.

“Oh, don’t worry,” Ianto told him calmly. “That’s Owen’s job; you won’t be required to assist. Unless you want to, that is. Biological research isn’t everyone’s cup of tea. Shall we see what he’s doing?”

Brian turned a bit pale, but followed Abigail and Ianto to the railing, looking down at where Owen was dissecting something decidedly alien.

“I know you enjoy your work, Owen, but could you be a little less vocal?” Ianto said. “You’re putting off our potential recruits.”

“I’m just trying to help. You said yourself you can’t choose between them so let ‘em see all the realities of the job and hire whichever one doesn’t faint. It’s not all fun and frolics round here; last thing we need is someone who can’t stand a bit of blood and guts.”

“True.” A heavy thud came from behind Ianto and he shrugged, turning to Abigail. “Congratulations, Miss Oakley. Welcome to the team.”

The End


End file.
